


And it won't let go // All I need is silence

by im_alive_grace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Precious Peter Parker, Spidey Senses, Tony Stark Has A Heart, hearing, tony start deserves the world and with everything i write i hope that comes across, way more fluff than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_alive_grace/pseuds/im_alive_grace
Summary: Everyday is constant noise for Peter, but working with Tony always helps.





	And it won't let go // All I need is silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onesyreadsgaythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesyreadsgaythings/gifts).



_TS: I’ve been working on something and I want you to look it over. SI duties await once you get off school._

Peter grinned down at the text as his biology teacher moaned on about cell replication. He picked up on a group of kids in the back whispering about a party that’s suppose to be soooo crazy. He could hear Flash scratching away notes and he could hear Ned’s heart beating to his left. Peters grin faded as he tried to focus out all the other noises and listen to the lecture.

He knew he didn’t really need to pay attention because the one thing Peter really understood it was biology. You can’t be Spider-Man and not understand the human body. But he hated the constant chatter in his ears. It was always nice if he could narrow it down to one noise or even two was fine.

The everyday constant noise of everything hurt him. It wasn’t actually painful, it took a lot out on him mentally. He knew things he shouldn’t, he took in too much information at once, he often became overwhelmed. He’s gotten better at regulating everything but he missed the quiet. The suit Tony made him was great help in blocking out a lot of noise but Peter wouldn’t consider that quiet. And it’s not like he could wear the mask at school.

“What’d Mr. Stark text you?” Ned whispered.

“Nothing important...just that he wants my help on a project of his.” Peter whisper shouted.

Ned slapped his hand on the table and scoffed. That caused a few head turns and the teacher caught the boys eyes. Peter felt a flush lace his cheeks.

“I’ll text you all the details tonight.” Peter whispers.

-

Peter bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood at the front of the lab waiting for Tony to grab his project out of one of the many storage closets. He couldn’t deny he wasn’t excited. Sure he’s worked on projects with Tony before, but it was always small things. This felt more serious for some reason.

Peter knew it was more serious actually. He could hear Tony’s heart beat slightly faster than usual. The man also had an awkward smile on his face. Peter felt so unbelievably important.

“I can hear the excitement radiating off of you kid,” Tony laughed. “You don’t even know what I got in store for you.”

“Sorry!” Peter firmly planted his feet on the ground. “It’s just that, you know, I get to work with Tony Stark.”

“You’ve been working with Tony Stark for a year now.” Tony said.

“Yeah, but I got a good feeling. You know? Like when Aunt May says she’s going to make dinner but you know she actually just bought the really good soup from the deli and heated it up in a pot and pretended she made it.” Peter blurted out.

Tony paused in the storage closet as he tried to process what Peter said. He shook his head and pulled out what he was finally looking for and brought it over to the kid.

Peter felt like he was going to jump right out of his skin but he balked when he saw what the project was.

Headphones?

He heard Tony’s heartbeat quicken and he knew he had to act quick. He didn’t want to offend the man.

“SI is working on headphones now?” Peter weakly laughed.

“Sorta.” Tony mumbled.

“Well...what’s the issue? What do you want me to look over? I’ve never actually worked on headphones before but I’m sure they can’t be that complicated. I work on computers all the time this will be a piece of cake.” Peter rambled.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “Put them on.”

Peter almost laughed. He was a test subject? Is that all this really was? Of course he was more than glad to help out in that department, but Tony’s whole body was screaming that this was going to be important.

“Where do I plug them in?” Peter said.

“You don’t.” Tony said.

“Oh! Starting with Bluetooth. Smart business move.” Peter grinned.

He took the headphones from Tony’s hands and slipped them over his ears. He waited for the music to play but nothing came. Maybe Tony thought he was going deaf and that’s why he needed Peter to try them out. But Tony wasn’t going deaf. There really wasn’t anything playing through the speakers.

Peter was about to take them off when he finally noticed what Tony really meant with the headphones.

He felt his eyes prick with tears.

The room was quiet. He couldn’t hear Tony’s heartbeat, he couldn’t hear his own heartbeat, he couldn’t hear anything.

“No way.” Peter whispered.

He was never so happy not to hear himself.

Tony grinned and Peter never felt so important to his mentor. He pulled the man into a hug. Cries were wracking his body. He had so many things to say, but he loved the silence too much to ask them.

Tony pulled out of the hug and motioned for the boy to take a seat. He pointed to his school bag. Peter pulled out his school work and started on his calculus homework. He had to keep wiping his eyes so tears wouldn’t fall of the page. Tony sat close to him looking over his work, pointing out details he missed.

Peter could’ve done his homework for hours without complaining. The silence was everything he’s ever wanted.

He knew though that he shouldn’t get use to it. He pulled the headphones off and set them down on the table after they finished his calculus homework.

“Thank you...Tony.” Peter whispered.

“You can keep them if you want...but I don’t want you to get reliant on them.” Tony said.

“They should stay here then.” Peter said. Tony looked at him confused. “I love them...it’s just that if I use them all the time they might not work when I really need them, you know? My senses might adapt and I don’t want that...they should only be used for emergencies.”

“God, your maturing right in front of my eyes.” Tony smiled.

“And this gives me an excuse to come over whenever I want.” Peter grinned.

Tony slapped him on the back. “Kid, you know you’re always welcomed here.”

-

_P: Like how am I going to beat those headphones he made me?_

_N: Just tell him you love him. That wouldn’t melt his heart._

_P: You’re a genius Ned._


End file.
